Superboy's Bat Weekend
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Superboy is spending the weekend in Gotham...much to Superman's dismay. Note: This was inspired by a tumblr post.


When Superman arrives at the HQ, it takes all of Bruce's self-control not to simply pull one of his infamous disappearing acts and head straight back to Gotham. However, he did actually come here for a reason, and he can't just leave without first accomplishing his goal, so Bruce stays where he is, unmoving - and hoping, despite knowing better, that Superman will just do what he came here for without interrupting him. Of course, that means that when Superman inevitably floats over and attempts to place a hand on Batman's shoulder, Bruce isn't the least bit surprised.

Superman smiles in spite of being denied the physical contact, and continues on as if his mere presence isn't annoying Bruce. "Batman," The name comes out fondly, and Bruce hates it. "Do you know where Superboy is?"

Bruce simply raises an eyebrow, knowing that Clark is well versed in deciphering his facial expressions, even with the cowl. The one thing that he hadn't anticipated when he agreed to Robin's request was that Superman would actually want to see Superboy, especially this weekend. Still, it's not his problem…at least, not yet. "He's with Robin. They should be back shortly."

Before Superman can respond, both Robin and Superboy appear as if summoned by just the mention of their names. Robin is practically bouncing as he wanders into the room. "Hey B-man, we're all packed and ready to go."

Bruce nods. "Robin take Superboy's bag to the jet." It turns out that folding to Dick's plea of bringing the jet instead of using the zeta tube to get home was a good idea, after all.

Robin gives him a questioning look, but one glare from Batman has him scampering away. Superboy is staring at him with a rather similar expression, but a simple hand gesture has him calming down. "Superman wishes to speak with you." He turns to leave, but halts when he hears Superboy's voice.

"You should stay." Normally Bruce would just keep going, but there's something about Superboy's tone that has him turning back around. He gives Superboy a onceover, and that one glance has Bruce silently nodding his assent. After all, Superboy looks as though he's about to cling to Batman, which is pretty much the only reason Bruce needs to stay.

Superman looks affronted, but doesn't say anything about it. Bruce, for his part, just stands beside Superboy with his arms folded over his chest. After all, as far as he's concerned, Clark has no right to feel slighted by Superboy's request. He tried to convince Clark to spend some time with the boy, and the man wasn't interested, so Bruce refuses to feel any sympathy here. "I just wanted to see how you were doing, Superboy."

Bruce doesn't miss the way Superboy glances over at him before answering. The boy is clearly unnerved by Clark's presence…not that Bruce blames him. This is rather sudden, and awkward, even by Batman's standards. "Fine." He doesn't seem to be willing to say more than that, but after a long moment of everyone just standing around staring at each other uneasily, Superboy folds his arms over his chest, posture imitating Bruce's current one. "Batman has been great. He even brought his jet to pick up Robin and me."

Superman's eyes widen and Bruce pointedly doesn't roll his eyes. "You and Robin?" Clark looks genuinely confused by the concept, although Bruce hardly understands why. Superman has shown literally no interest in Superboy up to this point and Bruce has hardly ever kept Dick from making friends.

Superboy glares and suddenly his posture is a lot more defensive. "Yeah, what about it?"

Clark rubs the back of his head self-consciously. "I…uh…was hoping we could spend some time together, and maybe talk and get to know each other a bit more."

Superboy's fists clench as he turns to Batman. His expression is both outraged and pleading at the same time. Bruce sighs internally. He doesn't know when exactly the boy started seeing him as some kind of support system, but he's sure Robin had something to do with it. The thought of having to deal with Dick if he breaks his promise and Superboy doesn't get to fly back to Gotham with them for the weekend has Bruce squaring his shoulders and glaring at Clark. "Superboy has a prior engagement this weekend."

Bruce doesn't miss the way Superboy breathes out a little relieved sigh and then steps just slightly closer to him. Clark seems both surprised and irritated that Bruce isn't insisting that Superboy stay behind. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

Batman's glare only intensifies with Superman's persistence. Bruce was already supposed to be on his way back to Gotham by now, and he hates making Alfred wait when it isn't an emergency. "It can't. He'll be spending the weekend in Gotham. Let's go, Superboy. Robin and Agent A are waiting."

Superboy nods and follows Batman out of the room. Unfortunately, Superman follows them as well. "I wasn't aware Superboy even knew Agent A."

Bruce keeps walking, knowing that Clark won't take the hint. However, he also knows that if he can get Superboy onto the jet, then it'll only take a few sharp words to escape Clark. However, Superboy seems to have other plans. He spins on his heel and jabs an accusatory finger right into the crest on Superman's chest. Bruce doesn't intervene, but he also doesn't keep walking either. "Of course, you didn't know that. You don't know anything about me, and why would you? You obviously don't want anything to do with me."

Superman takes a step back at Superboy's outburst, and Batman valiantly doesn't massage his temples. "Now that's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Superboy all but growls as he balls his hands into fists again. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet that the only reason you're pretending to care now is so that you can ruin my weekend. I was invited to Gotham, and I'm going, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Now just hold on one minute. I would never intentionally ruin anything."

Bruce can see Superboy winding up to throw a punch right into Superman's jaw, and decides now is probably a good time to step in. He places his hand on Superboy's bicep and shakes his head minutely. "Enough. We're late. Get in the plane, Superboy."

The boy doesn't need any further prompting. He's gone before Clark can even protest. Superman turns a glare on Bruce and Batman just glares right back. "I wasn't aware you were in the habit of just picking up strays wherever you go. Alfred probably doesn't appreciate that particular habit." There's a hard edge to Clark's tone, but Bruce ignores it.

Batman folds his arms over his chest once again. "Agent A enjoys the help in the kitchen the boy offers, Robin asked to have a friend over, and Superboy requested more training. It seemed a simple solution to all three. Besides, no one else has been vying for the boy's attention until today."

Clark sighs heavily as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Look Bruce, you know that I don't really know how to handle his…existence."

Bruce once again refrains from rolling his eyes as he ignores Clark's excuses. "The boys are waiting." He turns to leave once again, but Superman zooms past him in order to block his exit.

"At least try to convince the boy to get to know me." The pleading expression Clark gives him only irritates Bruce more.

Batman glares, and Bruce almost wishes he hadn't stopped Superboy from punching Clark earlier. "I tried convincing you once, back when the boy was interested. How well did that work?" Superman doesn't answer him, but Clark does cast his eyes down to the floor. Bruce steps around him and makes his way to the jet. "There will be no talk of Superman this weekend."

Batman ignores whatever else Superman has to say on the subject as he leaves. He checks to make sure the boys are both buckled properly, despite the fact that he's certain Dick will leave his seat at some point during the flight and Superboy will be just fine without the restraint. Bruce takes his own seat and starts up the jet. Superboy clears his throat and Batman glances over his shoulder at him. The boy seems exceedingly uncomfortable as he starts to stammer out words. "Thanks…for…you know…that."

Bruce nods once before returning his gaze to the controls in front of him. "Alfred will most likely already have dinner ready by the time we get there, but I'm sure he'd appreciate help making dessert."

That's all it takes to get both of the boys talking, and it's a relief, really. They're discussing everything from what Alfred could have possibly made for dinner to all of their plans for the weekend. Dick is the one mostly keeping the conversation going, but Superboy doesn't hesitate to give his input.

It isn't hard for Bruce to block out their chatter and focus on some of his own plans for this weekend. After all, it might be nice to have a conversation with Martha Kent. She always did love Alfred, and it wouldn't be hard to shift from a conversation about sharing recipes to the need to spend some quality time with Clark. In fact, he's sure that he can convince Alfred to make the call for him. Heck, he might even have Alfred invite her over under the guise of quality baking time. After all, he's sure all of them would enjoy that.

Bruce glances over his shoulder to see Dick out of his seat, doing a handstand, and talking a mile a minute. Superboy has a smile on his face as he listens intently to whatever story Dick is telling him. Bruce can't help but grin as well as he considers his plan a bit more. Not everyone will enjoy Martha Kent's visit, but…well, Clark will live.

The End


End file.
